Title In Progress
by Kenocka
Summary: This only works because of the Super Smash Brothers series and Link's profile in Soul Calibur II. I will explain things as the story goes. Rated M for safety. I'm sorry I can't stop writing this.
1. That Dark

Title: That Dark

Genre: Angst

Author: Kenocka

Pairing: None

Rating: K

Summary: The past will come back to get you, no matter how well you hide it.

Warnings: There is mention of a male**X**male paring that happened in the past. There is nothing graphic said about it, it's just something that happened.

Author's Notes: This is a multi-fandom crossover. How the characters met, and anything else specific is currently not worked out in my head. I have original characters in this story, you'll be able to tell who they are in a heartbeat. There are also known characters and they may not be in character but that's strictly because time has passed and allowed for character development. Do not distribute this fic, link to it all you want, but do not distribute.

Disclaimer: I own the original characters.

* * *

It must have been the way Lévànce's Aura had shown in Lu-Ren's eyes.

"_I see now where you get your comfort from the night,"_ Lu-Ren said solemnly, a touch of sadness leaking into her telepathic voice. She looked from Lévànce to the tall blond man that stood a distance away, paying attention to nothing but the horizon, one foot raised and planted against the tree he leaned against looking for all the world as if he were nothing more than a mortal man pondering the dark. To those who could see well in the moonlight his folded arms and shoulders had tensed at Lu-Ren's words even though they were meant for Lévànce's mind only. The connection was still there, four centuries of sharing blood weren't erased in only four years. _"Your Aura and his are connected, I have always seen this but never understood it. Now I do."_

Lévànce looked at her pupil with horror at her discovered shame.

Lu-Ren turned and walked away. The girl didn't hate her master for what had been done in the past. She knew the elf to be a good person, if sometimes a bit misguided by the intense emotions her piece of the goddesses gave her, by her desire to see the good in people and to help those who needed it, even if they didn't truly deserve it. No, Lu-Ren walked away because her master had known what her former lover had done to humans and hadn't stopped him.

For four hundred years.

If Lévànce expected Lu-Ren to think that that relationship had been entirely willing then the elf had really gone off her rocker. Her master had allowed that creature of darkness to destroy human lives and in all but name, enslaved herself - at the time, himself - to that confusing and mad creature. Something having to do with the mind and it's intricacies, something one of the psychics she knew could understand and explain in layman's terms, had happened to make Lévànce, a Champion of Life, let such unnecessary murder go unpunished. Death was inevitable, especially in wars and times of plague and famine, and even vampires had to drink some time. It was the scale of death that caused nausea to turn Lu-Ren's stomach, to make bile rise in her throat, that made tears silently fall. The innocents that had fallen under such a cruel being's fangs made the Aura user want to enact divine justice upon him and the one person, who with a few gestures and words, could have stopped the evil, could have given the life leech sustenance by sacrificing her own blood and restoring it in the same way she could have stopped the evil from occurring in the first place.

A voice came into Lu-Ren's head after she'd gotten to the top of the gently rolling hill she'd been crossing to get back to camp. It made her stop in her tracks at it's unearthly clarity.

"_Death is a part of life. It has no pity on age, sex, or health. I am just one of the things that causes it. You say I am evil and it's true, my creation was caused by evil but would you call a huntsman killing a doe and her fawn evil? No, he is doing what he has to to survive. The same as I."_ Lu-Ren turned and stared down the rise at the man leaning against the tree, his eyes a smoldering red even in the dim moonlight.

"_Aye,"_ she agreed, _"but the man who gluttons himself on five plates when one will do is no better than you."_

_

* * *

_  
End Notes: This only works because of the Super Smash Brothers series and Link's profile in Soul Calibur II. Another fanfic that I will one day write down will explain things. Now I just have to write it.

Series Involved: Soul Calibur, Legends of Zelda (Post OOT and MM, pre TP and WW), Pokémon

Cannon Characters: Raphael de Sorel

Fan Characters: Lévànce (lay - VAHNse), Lu - Ren (LOO - Rin)

End Notes: This only works because of the Super Smash Brothers series and Link's profile in Soul Calibur II. I will explain things in spurts and as they come to me. Sorry.

To the readers: I don't know what to classify this series as other than a crossover. I thought about putting it in the Smash Bros. section but I wasn't sure. Should I change the second category? And sorry about the double emails! I screwed up when I tried to upload this. It's been a while since I last used this site.


	2. Slow Suicide

Title: Slow Suicide

Genre: Angst

Author: Kenocka

Pairing: Leif**X**Lévànce

Rating: K

Summary: Someone else's past decisions can come back and haunt even the people who had nothing to do with them.

Warnings: There is mention of a male**X**male paring that happened in the past. There is nothing graphic said about it, it's just something that happened.

Author's Notes: This is a multi-fandom crossover. How the characters met, and anything else specific is currently not worked out in my head. I have original characters in this story, you'll be able to tell who they are in a heartbeat. There are also known characters and they may not be in character but that's strictly because time has passed and allowed for character development. Do not distribute this fic, link to it all you want, but do not distribute.

Disclaimer: I own the original characters.

* * *

His voice was quiet, a human wouldn't hear it if he were at their neck. The only reason the boy, because despite being older than the Frenchman his mind was that of a young man barely out of his teens, heard him was because of his long and pointy ears. Ears that were said to be able to hear the gods in their heavenly realms. "You haven't noticed anything wrong with Lévànce have you?" Leif turned around so quickly he nearly lost his balance; Raphael blended with the shadows around him better than the drow-looking Hylian.

"There isn't anything wrong with her! Except now that you're around she's even sadder than she was before!" Leif hated the vampire, Lévànce had told him how Raphael had kept her - at the time him - around for four hundred years before giving the elf a week to pack and get out. "Just leave us alone! She was at least a little happy before you showed up again! She smiled a little!"

Raphael wanted to roll his eyes but the aristocrat in him didn't allow for such a common display of frustration. "My blood, my bite, even a scratch from my nails is infectious. In time, no matter how strong a person may be they succumb to my disease. Lévànce knew this when he agreed to be with me." He waited for some kind of response other than confusion (or was it denial?) on the elfin being's face. There wasn't any. Strange for someone as intelligent as Lévànce to have chosen this slow-witted - compared to the many supernatural creatures, not the rabble of humanity and creatures like them - boy as a mate. Maybe that was the allure, the blindly innocent faith and hope that shown without barriers from him.

His voice was nearly deadpan when he spoke again, "Over four centuries Lévànce and I traded blood. When years had passed and he still hadn't changed we thought that elves were immune or that because he was one of the Chosen, the Chosen of Life, he personally couldn't be infected." Leif's eyes begged not to be told more, his head just barely shook as he silently asked Raphael to stop.

"Sunlight began to bother Lévànce, burn him when he should have tanned. We naively thought it was because he didn't normally go outside. He spent so much more time awake at night with Amy and I."

"He knew what letting me bite him would do, what even touching my blood, let alone _drinking_ it could do to anyone. Our false belief in his immunity allowed him to stay. Had I known I wouldn't have kept him for so long." Raphael kept his eyes on the ground and his voice in that same quiet tone. "I wouldn't have shared blood or bitten him otherwise." The vampire looked up, remorse emanated from him in a quiet, almost-not-there way.

Hatred and horror filled Leif's eyes as Raphael told him what would become of Lévànce in the years, perhaps centuries to come.

"So you mean to tell me that my lover is slowly _dieing_ because of you." Leif wanted to pull his shadowy version of the Master Sword out and run the blade through the vampire's heart. "What does this mean for our children? Will I have to watch as Tempest, Mistral, and Squall turn into leeches?"

"You may."

* * *

Series Involved: Soul Calibur, Legends of Zelda (Post OOT and MM, pre TP and WW)

Cannon Characters: Raphael de Sorel

Fan Characters: Lévànce (lay - VAHNse), Leif (Leaf), Tempest (Tim - Pest), Mistral (MISS - Truhl), Squall (Skwuh - ALL)

Author's Note 2: Leif is based off of Dark Link. He didn't die in the Water Temple, he was just called back to Ganondorf via magic. Something like that, I'll work it out later.

End Notes: This only works because of the Super Smash Brothers series and Link's profile in Soul Calibur II. I will explain things in spurts and as they come to me. Sorry.


End file.
